Puppy Playground (41396)
Puppy Playground is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Little kids will have hours of fun role-playing LEGO® Friends’ Mia and caring for the cute puppy figures Cookie and Coco with this Puppy Playground toy playset (41396). The best gift toy for animal-loving kids aged 4+, it features a slide, skateboard and spinning merry-go-round for the LEGO dog figures, plus a variety of fun toy accessories to spark imaginative play. Welcome to 4+! This 4+ puppy toy for kids is a fun way for preschoolers and youngsters to learn to build with LEGO bricks. The LEGO slide has a Starter Brick base to make building simple. The playset includes easy-to-follow guides to building and playing to help even first-time builders construct models all on their own and gain a huge confidence boost. Instructions PLUS To add to kids' build experience, Instructions PLUS are available in the free LEGO Life app for this puppy toy for kids. This digital interactive guide has zoom and rotate viewing tools to help kids create the LEGO brick models. It's a super-cool way to build! *Introduce younger children to the joy of LEGO® building and caring for pets with this colorful Puppy Playground (41396 ) toy playset, featuring a puppy slide with a Starter Brick to make building easier for little ones. *Kids will enjoy hours of fun role-playing with the Mia mini-doll figure with her dogs Cookie and Coco in Heartlake City Park, guiding a puppy down the slide on a LEGO® skateboard or spinning them on the merry-go-round. *Accessories such as Mia's sunglasses, plus the brush, bowl, dog biscuit, 2 bones and 2 bows for the dog figures, add to the creative fun. The models combine brilliantly with other LEGO sets for extra imaginative play. *With easy-to-build models, Mia from the LEGO® Friends TV series and cute LEGO pets, this 57-piece animal toy playset makes the best birthday, holiday or surprise gift toy for kids (especially dog-lovers) aged 4+. *The puppy slide measures over 4” (11cm) high, 3” (9cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide, so it can easily be packed into a bag along with the other builds and fun toy accessories to keep little kids entertained wherever you go. *No batteries required! This LEGO® starter set is powered by children’s imaginations, so they can develop their storytelling skills while enjoying lots of creative play with the LEGO dog figures. *Make building this dog toy playset extra fun for kids with intuitive Instructions PLUS from the LEGO® Life app. Even younger builders can zoom, rotate and visualize this model as they create the real-life version. *Featuring Starter Brick bases to make building simpler and boost their confidence, LEGO® 4+ sets are a top gift to introduce younger children to various LEGO themes, movie favorites, TV characters and everyday heroes. *Ever since 1958, LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards plus The LEGO Group's own quality criteria, which ensures they connect perfectly and pull apart easily when it's time for a new build. *LEGO® bricks and pieces are dropped, heated, bitten and tested in every way you can imagine, ensuring that every young builder’s LEGO Friends toy playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * The dogs in this set have the same names as two pre-existing dogs: Cookie and Coco. However, they are likely different dogs since the previous dogs were both male while both dogs in this set are female. Gallery 41396-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41396 alt2.jpg|Mia teaching the dogs some tricks. 41396 alt3.jpg|Mia grooming the dogs. 41396_alt4.JPG|The contents of the set 41396 alt5.JPG|The easy construction of the set. 41396 alt6.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41396 alt7.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41396 alt8.JPG| 41396BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:4+ Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Mia Sets